Calendar methods and systems on data processing systems allow a user to electronically add, delete or modify to-do items or entries on a chronologically arranged schedule. Such an item may be a task which needs to be performed. For example, an item could be "Finish spreadsheet from boss", with a specified due date.
Of course, such items could be hand written into a paper calendar. But, one advantage of calendars implemented on data processing systems over paper type calendars is the ability to manipulate the scheduling data. Specifically, prior art programs allow a user to assign a priority or due date to an item when entered into the calendar. The calendar program then sorts the items and produces a listing of the items. Sorting can be either by priority or by due date. Sorting by priority produces a listing with the highest priority items listed first. Sorting by due dates produces a listing with the earliest due dates listed first. This provides the user with a convenient method of organizing the user's time.
However, the prior art does not allow sorting of items based on combined parameters. Such a sorting capability would allow dynamic prioritizing, wherein those items needing immediate attention could change on a day-to-day basis.